Coffee Shop
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Lizzie meets Mr. Darcy in a coffee shop, and the meeting doesn't go well. Not sure what the final rating is going to be, so stay tuned. Some of the characters are OOC at times.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pride and Prejudice, nor do I ever think I will.  
ENJOY!

* * *

Lizzie stood looking at a tall, dark haired man who she had to admit was actually handsome. He ignored her completely, focusing on whatever was on his phone. He looked up at her, almost as if he hadn't heard her to begin with. She had grown to like him a little. A very little.

He had never said more than hello and goodbye, until Friday. Friday, she became convinced he was the worst person in the world.

"The usual?" She waited for a few moments. He ignored her. "Sir?"

"Sorry. What did you say?" His voice was smooth, like it was used to covering things up, but she wasn't fooled.

"Large, black, just like every day this week." He looked as if she had read his mind.

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"Same thing every for the past week. You come in glued to your phone and in a suit. I've gotten used to reading people. You are a businessman, comes from money, runs a successful family company, and isn't used to getting her own coffee. Was I right?"

"Yeah. William Darcy."

"Lizzie Bennet."

"You haven't heard of me?" He seemed surprised.

"Nope." She popped the 'pe', just for emphasis.

"Thats new. I've noticed you, just so you know." He blushed a little.

"What?" It was her turn to be shocked.

"Well, you, um." He started to stutter and his phone went off. "Sorry." He sent a text message.

"Well let me guess about you, Lizzie Bennet. Full time student, massive debts, and a worthless major." He looked at her with a seemingly clueless look. "Was I right?"

She poured his coffee and handed it to him. "Fifth grade teacher, no debts, majored in childhood development. I'm just working here for the week to take over for my sister, who's sick." She had to restrain herself from dumping the coffee onto him. "Here's your coffee. Try not burn yourself. NEXT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Here.  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Lizzie, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Jane was sitting on her couch after Lizzie's ranting about her most recent acquaintance.

"Yes. It was. I guarantee it. Now forget that and tell me about your day with Charlie." She nudged her sister, who was turning the brightest shade of red.

"Lizzie, please." She sighed. Lizzie crossed her arms and waited. "It was wonderful. A lovely picnic." Jane didn't smile.

"Good. I'm glad. Now tell me, how was it really?" She sounded sharper than what she intended.

Jane burst down into tears and threw herself at her sister. "He's leaving. He's going back to Chicago."

"I'm sorry." She stroked her sisters head. "That makes my day seem a little better." Jane sobbed harder. "Did he say why he was going?"

"No. Something about his sister and his friend Darcy, and-"

"Did you say Darcy?" Her sister weakly nodded against her chest, her sobs grew a little lighter. "As in William Darcy?" Lizzie jumped off sofa.

" ?" Jane sniffed, now only crying lightly.

"That selfish, arrogant, horrible, self-righteous, JERK!" Lizzie was fuming pacing around her sister's apartment.

"Lizzie?"

"The guy, in the coffee shop. The one I wanted to burn with scalding coffee."

"Yeah."

"His name was William Darcy."

"Oh Lizzie, I'm sure it's not the same guy."

"Stuffy, always in a suit, owns a successful family company."

"Well, actually he owns Darcy Advertising. You didn't know?"

"Is it bad if I say no?" Lizzie's voice jumped about an octave.

"Oh, Lizzie. You know if mom finds out you turned him down-"

"I didn't turn him down! He never asked me on a date."

"He said he had noticed you." Jane, always the optimistic romantic.

"Can you go to the coffee shop tomorrow?" Lizzie was practically whining.

"Yeah. I need something to take my mind off of Charles Bingly." She smiled a little.

"Wonderful. I just hope I never see William Darcy again." Jane smiled a little wider.

"Are you going to dinner tonight?" Lizzie gasped.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Jane, I don't know if I want to go." She collapsed next to her sister.

"Lizzie, I can't do this diner without you. You know mom. All she'll talk about is me and him and then when she finds out Charles left, she'll kill me." Lizzie had to concede and proceeded to agree to attend dinner. With her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Sorry yesterday was so short. I try to upload every day, so I apologize if some are shorter than others. Here's a longer one for you lovely people!  
2. I'm sorry if I have bad grammar. I try my best.  
3. Boring Disclaimer Here.  
(I wish I owned Pride and Prejudice though.)

* * *

"Why? Why would you do something like this to me?" Lizzie's mother was hysterical. She kept blaming Jane for not giving him what he wanted, and Lizzie knew Jane would never give him that, unless she was certain he wasn't leaving. Jane wasn't like Lizzie, she wasn't a physical person when it came to relationships.

"Mom. Please" Lizzie hissed at her mother. She seemed to be the only one of the four Bennet daughters that was able to stand up to their mother. "Can't you be on Jane's side? He broke up with her, not the other way around around."

"It isn't like you're any better Lizzie. Have you even had one boyfriend while you've been working. Your father and eye and are getting old, Elizabeth. What are you doing to help me see grandchildren? Do you want me to be the talk of the ladies club? I am the only one whose daughters refuse to find husbands. Some of my friends even have grandchildren. Do you want me to be a laughing stock?" Her mother was now fanning herself, which was an improvement from the sobbing earlier.

"Mother. Please. I have a job, I don't get much chance to date. You don't need grandchildren just yet and I don't care if your friends have grandchildren. Your daughters don't need husbands, and even if they did, two of them are still in school!" Lizzie was sick of having this conversation. "Jane, do you want to go?" Her sister silently nodded.

When they got to the car, Lizzie had to exercise as much self-control as it took to not burn Darcy so that she wouldn't floor it.

"Why do you do it, Lizzie?" Jane was more quiet than usual.

"Do what?" She was grinding her teeth at this point.

"Provoke her. I know she's pushy, but she loves us. She just wants what's best." Jane tentatively put a hand on Lizzie's upper arm

"Grandchildren are not what's best. Why are you, of all people, defending her?" She took her eyes off the road for a split second, and knew she had hit harder than intended. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. She just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Lizzie..." Jane just smiled weakly and turned to look out the window.  
The rest of the ride was silent. Jane just looked out the window, trying to hide her tears. Lizzie got her temper in control, and relaxed a little.

She even managed to drop Jane off at her apartment without breaking one traffic law. But once Jane was in her apartment, Lizzie's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Why did her mother have to be like that? It wasn't like anything was wrong with being single. Shouldn't she be proud that two of her daughters had jobs and were able to support themselves? She understood why her mother wanted grandchildren. Yes her mother and father were older, but they weren't so old that they were living in a retirement community, or in assisted living, or in a hospital. Her father still taught at the college down the road. Her mother didn't seem to understand that she had daughters with a mind of their own, and wouldn't marry the first man they saw.

On the other side of town, William Darcy still remembered the girl from the coffee shop. Or more specifically, her eyes. She had the most brilliant eyes. They were piercing, yet somehow kind. And the most interesting shade of grey. Who would have thought grey could be interesting? The were more silver than grey. Sometimes, he almost thought there were traces of green and brown when the light hit them differently. And were outlined in the deepest blue-grey, which contrasted her eyes perfectly.  
She wasn't shy either. She stood up to him, and wasn't afraid. She didn't know him either. Maybe he was just used to being known. Maybe he was used to being the highest authority.  
But every thought he had, came back to her eyes. Those piercing, strong, beautiful eyes. Suddenly, he found a conversation going on inside his head.

_Beautiful? Where did that come from._  
_Yes they were lovely, just like the rest of her face._  
_The rest of her face?_  
_Well, she was stunning._  
_But why would that bother you._  
_Did I say they bothered me?_  
_Well, no. But do they bother you?_  
_No._  
_But she bothered you._  
_She confused me. I was never bothered by her._  
_And what kind of line was 'I noticed you'?_  
_It was the best I had._  
_You need to work on that._  
_I know._  
_So you liked her?_  
_Well..._  
_Yes or no?_  
_Yes. Yes I liked her._


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go.  
Thanks for all the subscriptions and favorites.  
DISCLAIMER HERE!

* * *

Lizzie was always an early riser. Even now, in the middle of the summer, she couldn't sleep past 7 in the morning. So in the summer, she just ran farther than during the school year. While she was running, her phone went off. She stopped, quickly caught her breath, and answered.

"Hello, Lizzie Bennet speaking. How may I help you?" She decided she was a morning person. No one should be this happy in the morning.

"You should have been a secretary."

"Charlotte Collins. How may I help you on this lovely morning? How is that cousin of mine treating you?" Best friends since elementary school, Charlotte was the only one who never thought Lizzie would be a teacher. She was also the last person Lizzie expected to marry her cousin.

Frankie.

"I'm perfectly content. And Frank is wonderful." Lizzie could hear the smile growing on Charlotte's face. "How's that George of yours?" Lizzie's heart sank.

"He left. After I told him about Jane and Charles being happy. He said some things about this mutual acquaintance of the three of us and then just left."

"You want me to kick his ass?" Lizzie's mood lifted again.

"Sure. And when you find him, punch him an extra time for me?"

Charlotte laughed on the other end. "Deal. So you wanna come visit?"

"Random, but yes. I would love to visit you. How's the renovations going?"

"They're done. Thats why I want you to come."

"Not because you missed me?"

"Miss you? Why on earth would I miss my best friend in the entire world? So I'll see you in a week?" Lizzie agreed and after a long conversation on absolutely every subject. Lizzie ran back to her apartment to pack.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

"Lizzie!" Charlotte threw open the door and ran out to the street. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Glad you picked this week. I have to start school planning when I get back."

"Always working." Charlotte shook her head. "Come on in."

Lizzie walked in and knew at once this was her best friends house. The colors, the furniture, the decor was all to Charlotte's taste. And Charlotte had good taste. She was the top worker at one of the biggest interior designer's offices in Chicago, she had to have good taste.

"Does my cousin even live here?" She nudged Charlotte, who hit her on the shoulder.

"Yes. He got to do the basement. I got to do everything else."

"Smart." If Lizzie knew her cousin at all, she knew the basement would be a stylists nightmare. Frankie came out of a door under the stairs.

"Speak of the devil. How are you Frankie?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. How are you?" They embraced in an awkward hug. Frankie wasn't her favorite cousin, but he was the only one who lived within visiting distance, so they saw more of each other than they wanted.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Did I mention about my new job. Such a wonderful employer. I am the personal accountant to Mrs. Catherine de Bourgh. She owns this house, as well as the other houses around us." He went into a long ramble about his employer, her land, her daughter, her daughters schooling, her job, and his job. Lizzie only paid attention when he mentioned a party.

"Did you say a party? Do I need to go to it?" Both Charlotte and her husband nodded.

"Why yes Lizzie. You are are guest and she wants to meet you. It is black tie, though. Did you bring anything like that?" He looked at her small bag.

"No." She scoffed.

"Well, Lizzie. The party is tomorrow. We can do a girls day and go shopping together." Lizzie sighed and agreed. "Don't look so scared, Lizzie. It will be fun."

"No. Charlotte, you have gone insane! There is no way I am wearing this dress. I tried it on, but I will not buy it." Charlotte had talked her into a monstrosity of a dress. It wasn't that it was a horrible dress, because it wasn't. It was a monstrosity because it was too perfect. The dusty rose color, the light sparkle the top of it had, the cut, the way it fit her body, was all perfect. The problem: it had no back. It laced three times with a cord and tied just under her shoulder blades.

'Lizzie, you look marvelous. I don't-"

"There is no back! I don't want people to think I'm asking for it."

"No one will think that. And don't worry, you won't be the only one with a backless dress. Trust me. You look great and it's your price range. You'll even have extra money for shoes. Now stop trying to talk yourself out of it. I won't let you leave this shop without this dress."

"Charlotte, I never pictured you as a shopper. What happened?" Charlotte laughed.

"I got married." Lizzie turned around and looked at herself again in the mirror. She did look good in it. And she would have extra money.

"Fine. I'll get it. Now help me get it off."

"Great. Now lets get shoes." Lizzie groaned. The rest of the day was consumed with shoes and jewelry and hair. By the end of the day, Lizzie wouldn't have minded if she never stepped inside of a mall again.

But when she was all put together, all she could do was smile. She wasn't used to the way she looked dressed like this, but she felt special. She felt like she could turn heads, which was a feat she was certain she would never accomplish. She still was nervous about the back of her dress, but who cared. She had decided that for tonight, this was her. She would go back to being six and play dress-up. She pulled up to Mrs. de Bourgh's home (or castle) and was helped out of her car.

I can do this.

She walked to the front door and handed her coat to the woman waiting for it.

"You look lovely, ma'am." She smiled widely.

"Do you think?" She blushed a little and fiddled with a curl.

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Thank you." She took her ticket for her coat and put it in her bag. After getting directions to the ballroom (seriously?) she left the safety of the coat room and into something much more deadly.


	5. Chapter 5

So I took some freedom with Jane's background. Sorry if you dont like it.  
blah, blah, disclaimer, blah

* * *

They were waltzing. Actually waltzing. The room was filled with waltzing men and women. She hadn't waltzed since she was forced to learn in a manners school her mother sent her to as a young child. She found out quickly that Charlotte was right though. Most of the dresses had very little or no back to them, and some had very little front to them as well. She felt a tap on her shoulder and prayed it wasn't someone asking to dance. Much to her relief, it was Charlotte.

"You found the house." She smiled and pointed at the dance floor. "Was I not right about the dresses?"

"Yes. Like always, you were right. Where's Frankie?" She was surprised he would let Charlotte out of his sight.

"With Mrs. de Bourgh." She rolled her eyes a little. "I'm going to get a drink. Trust me Lizzie, drinking is the only way to get through these things." And with that Charlotte left Lizzie to fend for herself. Lizzie made her way over to a table and leaned against it. With her shoes on, she could easily sit on the table, without it looking like that. But soon, she saw a tall figure coming towards her, obviously male. She spun around to face the mirror and scrambled to make an excuse to not dance. In the middle of coming up with one, she heard the one voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Miss Bennet?" She looked in the mirror and saw the face of William Darcy. She suddenly felt naked in her dress and turned to face him. In her heels, she was almost as tall as he was, and that gave her a little courage. "It is you. Good." He smiled a little.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy." She didn't smile back. A voice cleared behind him.

"Fitz Williams. I would tell you my full first name, but then I would have to kill you." He held out his hand. She shook it and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Fitzgerald, isn't it?" His eyes shot up in terror.

"How did- have we met?" He leaned in and examined her face.

"No. I know a Fitzgerald and he hates it as much as you do." She laughed and looked at the floor.

"I'm Big-D's cousin."

"Big-D?" She was generally confused. His head motioned towards Darcy. "Oh, Darcy."

Darcy seemed to blush at the discovery of his nickname. She would have to use it to embarrass him some time.

"May I have this dance?" Fitz motioned to the floor with his head and held out a hand. She took the hand in front of her and Darcy seemed shocked and that made Lizzie feel a little better. When they were out of earshot, she leaned close to her newest friend.

"I haven't done this in at least 15 years." She blushed again and looked back down at the floor.

"Don't worry. Just follow me." The next song started and he led them around the floor, and soon the steps came back to her. "So how do you know my cousin?"

"I saw him for the first and last time a week ago. I served him coffee for a week. It was horrible." To her surprise, he seemed glad to hear it.

"Really? What did my cousin do? Please tell me he did something embarrassing, I love to make fun of him."

"Well, nothing like that. He was just a jackass. I almost poured coffee down the front of his suit." They both laughed.

"Well, don't be too hard on him. He had just saved his friend from ruin."

"What do you mean? Do tell." She got spun out and back in and laughed a little. She had to admit, Fitz was nicer than his cousin. Must have gotten the better genes.

"Well. His friend was dating this girl and she totally didn't deserve him. Anyway, his friend was head-over-heels for her and he convinced him that it was only for the money. The girl wasn't really into him from what I heard and was a gold digger. She barely even kissed him and they had been dating for months." Lizzie's heart sank.

"What was his friends name?" Please, please don't be who I think it is.

"Bingley. Charles Bingley." Lizzie felt dizzy.

"Do you mind if we stop. All the spinning." He managed to somehow get her off the dance floor. She needed to be alone and headed for an open french door.

"Do you need me to come with? You don't look too good." He put a hand on her arm and she pulled away.

"No. Thanks. I just need a little air." She practically ran outside and leaned across a railing. She saw a little gazebo with a swinging bench and made her way over to it. She got her shoes off and decided that she had made the worst mistake of her life coming to this party.

"Are you alright?" She jumped.

"What the hell, Darcy?" She stood up and ran around the bench, putting it firmly between the two of them. "Why are you so intent on destroying my life?"

"I don't want to destroy your life. For the past week, you're all I can think about. My heart jumps when I think about you. Even though we are from totally different worlds, and probably would have never met if it weren't for the coffee shop. Even though our classes are so far apart, and your family is, well..." he took a step towards the bench and she took a mirroring step away, "I think-" he took a breath, "I think I am in love you Lizzie Bennet." She practically fell over.

"How can you say you love me after you have insulted me in every possible way?" She couldn't manage more than a whisper.

"Does that mean..." he trailed off.

"How could I love you! You have done everything possible to make me hate you." She had regained her voice.

"And, please, tell me what I have done to deserve your hate."

"Lets start with George Wickam, shall we? You destroyed his life and then drove him away from me!"

"How do you know him?" He wasn't even trying to be kind.

"He told me of your past together. How could you treat him like that, with all his struggles in life?"

"His struggles? Yeah right." His voice was more malicious than she had ever heard.

"And what about Jane? What could she have done to deserve your hate? You broke my sisters heart." She marched up to the edge of the swinging bench again.

"She didn't love Charles." He practically laughed at the idea.

"Are you serious?" She laughed at him. "What gave you that impression?"

"Well, she never showed any affection towards him for one. Two, your mother made it quite clear that Jane would benefit from his monetary status."

"My sister showed more affection to Charles Bingley than she has to anyone since her senior year of high school! But you never took the time to learn anything about her past did you? You never learnt what happened." He seemed to soften a little.

"What happened?" Lizzie took a deep breath.

"It was her senior year, my junior. She was dating this guy, same guy that she started dating back in 6th grade. They were going to the same college, rooming in buildings next to each other," she took in a breath, "they were in love. But three days before graduation, his father got drunk and beat her boyfriend to death because he wasn't the top of the class, Jane was. Her boyfriend was found the morning before graduation in a pond behind the school." Lizzie's voice was starting to squeak from hiding her tears. "Jane gave her speech in tears and shut all her emotions away and stopped smiling. Then Charlie came, and I saw her laughing and smiling again. She was turning back into her old self because of Charles Bingley. So don't you DARE tell me Jane didn't love him!" She shoved him backwards.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had-"

"From the day I met you William Darcy, your pride, arrogance, and unfounded hatred of others of a lower monetary status than you made me certain I couldn't like you, let alone fall in love with you."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, for explaining your hatred for me. I'm sorry tha-"

"Just go away." She turned around and took a deep breath, waiting to hear him leave the gazebo. She waited before she started sobbing. She fell to the floor of the gazebo, tucked her knees in, and hid herself from the world.

"Lizzie, Mrs. de Bourgh wants to see you." Lizzie sniffed and brought her head up. "Oh my God, Lizzie. Are you okay?" Charlotte wrapped her arms around her. All Lizzie could manage was a head shake. 'Why don't I drive you home." She found Lizzie's shoes and her bag and walked her around the house, not bothering to go inside. The valet brought her car around, Charlotte said some words to him, and Lizzie somehow managed to get in the car without falling to pieces again. By the time they got back to Charlotte's home Lizzie ran up to her room, locked the door and fell asleep in her dress. But before she did, she began sobbing again.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, this story moves fast. I combined a few things and shifted the timeline around a bit.  
boring disclaimer.  
ENJOY

* * *

"Lizzie? Lizzie are you up?" She heard Charlotte at the door.

"Go away Charlotte. Please?" She moaned into her pillow.

"Please just open the door?" Charlotte kept knocking.

Lizzie slid out of bed and went to the door. The lock seems louder when she was unlocking it then she was locking it last night. All she saw were black pant legs and she tried to slam the door. Something stopped the door from moving.

"Go away Darcy." She tried to slam the door again, this time he stopped it with his foot. She realised she was still in her dress from last night and felt weaker than before.

"Lizzie, I just wanted to-" His voice was surprisingly unreadable.

"Go away." She slammed the door even harder on his foot.

"Fine. I just came to give you this." He handed her her coat. "I'm sorry." Lizzie took it and slammed the door on his foot one more time, just for good measure. He got the message and left. She threw the jacket on the chair and heard something hit the ground. She looked and saw a cream colored envelope.

She opened it and pulled out a handwritten letter that was a single page.

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet._

_I hope this letter finds you in a better mood than last night. If not, I'm sorry for that. Please, continue to read this. I can assure you that it has no encore declarations of last night._

_I can imagine what you must think of me, but I must address the two grievances that I have laid upon you._

_Firstly, to address the issue of your sister and Charles. I am sorry for the misreading of your sister. I am not, however, sorry for separating the two of them. I still believe that the two of them would have been happy in the long run._

_Next, I must tell you about George Wickham. When we were children, we went to school together and became close friends. I might go as far as to say we thought of eachother as brothers. His father worked for mine, and so we spent quite a lot of time together. Senior year of hogh school, his father died, and George fell into the care of my father. When my father died, he agreed to pay for Wickham to attend school with me. Wickham demanded all the money in one payment and thinking that I could trust him, I agreed. He spent all the money in one year.  
Later he asked for more, but not wishing to be swindled a second time, I refused to pay. It was then that I discovered his temper. He had, some time growing up, developed a passion for physical violence. About a month afterwards, I got a call from the hospital. I had found out that my sister, Georgiana, had been dating Wickham. She tried to leave him and in return he had assaulted her. She was a freshman in high school._

_I would have told all of this to you last night, but I had already upset you to an extreme and did not want to cause any more pain. I will not insult you with reasons why I have done what I had done. You are too good of a person to have to listen to me._

_Goodbye, Miss Bennet. I hope that you have a happy life._

_William Darcy._

Lizzie was shaking after reading. She still hated him for hurting her sister. He admitted that he had misread her, but then how could he not see what he did was wrong. But then, she felt sorry for the way she had treated him about Wickham. She could admit that she was wrong. The way that Wickham had played her made her angry. She had so many emotions going through her head, she didn't know what to think. She heard another knock at the door and she turned around.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry I let him up here. Should I go down and punch him?" Lizzie managed a little smile.

"How can one person be so wrong about someone?" She was gripping the letter as hard as she possibly could.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then?" Lizzie shook her head.

"I think I should go home a few days early."

"I understand. Do you want help packing?" Charlotte didn't try to fight her.

"No. I can do it on my on my own."

Charlotte left her to her packing and before the end of the day, she was back in her apartment, beginning planning for the new school year.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if the story moves too quickly for you guys.  
disclaimer!

This chapter is more of a 'What was he thinking' chapter and Darcy is a little OOC.

* * *

William just sat at his desk. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do for three months now. He wanted Lizzie to at least like him in some way, but after what she had told him, he would be surprised if she had even read his letter. And if she did, she wouldn't believe a word.

"William? Are you okay? You've been miserable for a while now." He looked up to see his sister. She walked in and soon Fitz followed her through the door.

"I'm-" He couldn't finish his false declaration of mood.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Fitz was lounging in the leather seat in front of him.

"Who? What her? William, you have a girlfriend?" Georgie sat next to Fitz, and her voice was the exact opposite of what William felt: joy and hope.

"The good looking girl from the dance that my mother held to turn us eligible bachelors into auction items." He rolled his eyes.

"What girl!" She was too excited for William at the moment.

"The girl I was telling you about. I told her of your brother's heroics with Bing-" Darcy's head snapped up.

"You did what?" _That explains a lot._

"I told her about how you helped out Bingley from that pickle with that girl." Fitz was confused.

"You told her? Why would you tell her? What were you thinking?" He hit his forehead on the desk and buried his face in his hands letting out a little moan. "No wonder she hates me."

"I was thinking that you were into her and I would try to help you out." Fitz leaned forwards to sit straighter in his seat. "Was I wrong in that assumption?" Georgiana was still confused.

"You are the worst wingman ever. I can't believe there is a worse wingman than you." William's statement was more to the table than to Fitz.

"What did I say that was so wrong? You were the one that made her leave sobbing." Fitz was offended.

"She left sobbing? Crap. Then I shouldn't have gone to see her the day after to explain things, should I?" William sat back up and pinched the bridge of his nose. _She's a better person than I thought. If that's even possible._

"I still don't see what Fitz did that was wrong." Georgiana said quietly.

"They were sisters." William stared at Fitz.

"Explain please." Fitz was clueless.

"Jane Bennet. Lizzie Bennet. Sisters." He gestured with his hands, making the connection quite obvious.

"Well shit." Fitz's eyes were apologetic.

"Yeah. Shit." William mumbled.

"Fitz, can I have a moment with my brother?" Georgiana was still quite confused. Fitz nodded, apologized to William, and left. "William, I still have no idea what's going on. As Fitz so eloquently put, explain please."

William went into great detail about everything. The coffee shop meeting, the insults he gave, Charles and Jane, everything except Wickham. By the end he could tell his sister didn't know how to react.

"William, I don't know what to do. I want to either smack you or hug you." He saw true disappointment from his sister.

"Please don't hit me. I already feel horrible enough about it." William put his head back on the table.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your thoughts. But just so you know, you were an idiot." She leaned over the desk, kissed the top of his head, and left.

In all truthfulness, the last thing William Darcy wanted to be at the moment was alone. He didn't want to be left to his thoughts, because he knew his thoughts would bring him back to the one woman he didn't want to think of. But by the time he looked up to stop his sister, it was too late. He was thinking of Lizzie Bennet. The way she looked when he had given her back her jacket. The way she looked when he had left her in the gazebo. The way she told her sister's story.

How could he have just left her like that? How could he have just left her sobbing in the gazebo? And how had Fitz known that she had left in tears? And when he had seen her the next morning, she hadn't even changed out of her dress. Oh, that dress gave him ideas, and not ideas a gentleman should have been having about any woman (even if that woman wanted him). Had she just gone up to her room, locked the door, and started to cry again? He wanted to punch himself for his stupidity and selfishness.

He had just enjoyed watching her dance, spinning around smiling. He wanted to make her smile. He came back though, to the fact that he had made her cry. He had hurt her. How could he have hurt her if he claimed to lover her?

He had been the reason that, when she had unlocked her door the morning after, her beautiful, wonderful, perfect eyes were red. He was the reason that her cheeks were stained with tears. Once he had left, had she cried again? He was just making himself feel worse. He decided his sister was right. He was an idiot and he deserved Lizzie Bennet's hate. And then that voice came back into his head.

_Smooth move. moron!_  
**_I know. I know I was a moron._**  
_So what are you going to do about it?_  
**_What do you mean?_**  
_Well, you have to fix it._  
**_She won't want me to do anything that has to do with her life._**  
_You still think you're in love with her?_  
**_What do you think?_**  
_Why won't you go after her then?_  
**_Because she HATES me!_****_I hate me._**  
_Well, fix the problem you caused._  
**_What problem? If you haven't noticed, I have caused several problems._**  
_Fix all of them._  
**_I can't. I don't want her back with George Wickham. I can't make Jane smile again._**  
_Of course you can make Jane smile again._  
**_How?_**  
_One name: Charles Bingley._  
**_But that doesn't solve George Wickham._**  
_Don't solve that problem. Become the solution to the problem._  
**_Replace George? How am I supposed to do that if she won't speak to me?_**  
_Do I have to answer everything for you? Figure it out on your own._

William would have never suspected that at that moment, his sister was taking care of that problem for him.


	8. Chapter 8

So today's a short one, sorry guy! And I don't know how my week is going to go, so everyday updates might not be possible. I'll try though, I promise.

* * *

Lizzie Bennet was a surprise to say the least. Georgiana had Googled her for the past hour and a half and had seen the exact same thing everywhere she had gone: she was a stellar teacher at a school specializing in traumatized children, had awards for teaching, came from a normal background, ran (and did well in) marathons. No wonder her brother was in love with her, she was perfect for him. It would also figure that the perfect girl for him, was also the first female to reject him.

And she loved her for that more than anything else.

Georgiana loved her brother, yes, but every girl he had ever asked out always said yes. He was used to getting his way with women, and she was surprised that she enjoyed him stressing out over someone who he couldn't have. But that worried her as well. Her brother wasn't used to rejection, so she had to do something before he did something drastic on his own that would probably make things worse. Her brother did not express his feelings well, especially when frustrated. So she picked up her phone and called the one person she knew she could count on. They picked up on the second ring.

"Fitz, its Georgie."

"Oh, hey. Does he hate me?" His voice was genuinely concerned. Fitz may have been their cousin, but he was also William's best friend.

"No. He hates himself." She sighed.

"Well, he was kinda an ass." His mood lightened a bit.

"Yes he was." That was an understatement.

"Part of it was my fault though. If I hadn't told her what he did about her sister and Charlie..." His mood dropped again as his voice trailed off.

"No Fitz. He shouldn't have interfered with Charlie's love life. And he learned his lesson." She hated the way her voice sounded. She didn't want to be hard on her brother, but she did want him to settle down and find someone. And his attitude always prevented that from happening.

"So you're saying he deserved to have a girl rip his heart out?" Fitz was taking _his_ side? That made no sense.

"No. But he did rip her heart out first. He told me the things he said to her. They weren't very loving." She explained what he had said to her, the truth behind what had happened to Jane, everything. There was a long silence.

"Wow." That was the best Fitz could do.

"Do you want to help me fix it?" She had no idea how to though.

"What do you have in mind?" Curiosity filled the other end.

"Nothing." She paused. "Yet."

"I'm in." He was determined.

"Good. See you later."

"See you Georgie." They hung up and Georgiana's confidence grew. She had an accomplice in her plan to marry off her brother.

It was at that moment that she was turning into her aunt.

* * *

I'm taking Georgiana a little OOC, just cause I wanted her to be a stronger character. I know she's supposed to be more quite and reserved, but I wanted her to be more fierce (like Lizzie).


	9. Chapter 9

So from here on out, its all a little jumbled and AU. Fair warning to all.

* * *

"Why would you do such a thing? I thought I could trust you!" If he didn't know any better, William Darcy thought that Charles was actually going to hit him.

"I though I was looking out for you." Will was just sitting there. He had finished telling Charles about his interference in all maters Jane Bennet.

"What was her past? How badly did I break her heart?" Charles sat down, put his head in his hands and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Well..." Darcy trailed off. He was going to get hit. He had established that.

"Damn it, Darcy! Tell me!" Charles had jumped out of his chair. William didn't answer. "NOW!" His friends volume made him jump.

"To my understanding, the last person Jane was in a relationship was in high school, and a few days before graduation he was killed by his father." WAM! Charles fist made contact with Darcy's jaw. Darcy was actually surprised at how much that had actually hurt.

- Meanwhile -

Lizzie picked up her phone on the third ring. She didn't recognize the caller. "Hello?"

"Is this Lizzie Bennet?" A male voice on the other end.

"Yes. Who are you?" She was a little worried. she hadn't given her number out t anyone.

"Is Fitz." He heart both jumped and sank. She didn't know why it sank, she wasn't expecting anyone to call. Especially _him._

"Oh. Hi, Fitz." _Awkward much? Maybe awkwardness is just brought out by this family._

"Listen, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have told you what I told you. But-"

"Don't defend him." Her voice was spiteful and sharp as she interrupted.

"Miss Bennet?" A woman's voice came over the phone. "Please, just listen before you interrupted."

"Alright. And you are?"

"Georgiana Darcy. William's younger sister. I don't know if you know my story, so I'm just going to cut to the chase. My brother is miserable. He thinks that you didn't read the letter and you still hate him. Trust me Lizzie Bennet, that letter is important." The young voice stopped and Lizzie took this time to interrupt.

"Miss Darcy, I did read the letter. There is one reason that I am still mad at your brother. My sister, Jane." She heard two sighs on the other end.

"Can we take you to dinner? That way we can explain. My brother is not," there was a thoughtful pause, "skilled with words. That letter took him almost all night, based on his description of it. And I would like to tell you some details about Wickham my brother doesn't know."

Lizzie thought for a moment. She trusted these two for some reason, she didn't know why, but she did. "Okay, but on two conditions. One: I reserve the right to stay angry at Mr. Darcy. Two: I pay for my meal, meaning no black tie dinner."

"We accept the first and would King's Diner be acceptable?" She could hear Fitz smiling as he didn't even think of the bargain he was making.

"Perfectly." She sounded like she was conducting a business transaction, but that was what she was doing, right?

"We're on our way. Is that alright?" Miss Darcy took over again.

"Yeah." She hung up and heard a knock at the door. She didn't even check to see who it was, she just assumed the duo would be at her door. She didn't like who she saw. "George? What are you doing here?" She tried to slam the door shut, but he just stopped it with his hand.

"You want me back." He pushed the door open a little bit.

"You are delusional. I will never take you back." She pushed on the door as hard as she could, but it didn't move an inch. Instead it came flying back, hitting her with the edge of the door. "George get out!" For the first time, she was experiencing what her students were going through, and it was terrifying.

-LATER-

Fitz and Georgie pulled up to Lizzie's building to see cop cars and ambulances. The two of them jumped out of the car just in time to see them wheeling out a person.

"Lizzie!" Fitz jumped the police tape.

"Sir! You cant be here!" An officer held out his arm. They both quieted when Lizzie moaned.

"Fitz?" he turned to look at Lizzie. The officer dropped his arm and Fitz ran up besides her to hear her rasping what seemed like a name."Who did this, Lizzie?"

"Geor-" she coughed as she rasped out the first part of an obvious answer. "Don't let Georg-" another raspy breath, "don't let her know." He shook his head in agreement. Her head was bobbing from side to side as she started falling to sleep. Just before her eyes closed he heard one name in full: William. And he knew exactly what William she meant.

"Anyone we should call?" The officer stood besides Fitz.

"Yeah. Her sisters and her parents. And-" he cut himself off. He would call Darcy himself.

"And what, sir?" The officer was glaring at him.

Fitz leaned in and whispered. "You need to find George Wickham. He did this to her."

"Do you have proof?"

Fitz shifted his weight. "Just trust me. I know he did this." The officer thanked him and went to follow the ambulance in his car. Fitz ran back to find Georgie already waiting for him with the car started. As the police car's siren started, Fitz pulled out his phone to make a call he never thought he would have to make for anyone.

William's phone rang and he was glad for the distraction. Charlie was pacing and his jaw still hurt from the earlier assault.

"William Darcy." he heard police sirens.

"Darcy, its Fitz. We have a problem." William panicked.

"Georgie?" He held his breath.

"No." Fitz was holding back. "Darcy, just come to Pemberly General Hospital."

"Is it Aunt Catherine?" He wasn't so panicked at that idea.

He heard Fitz take a deep breath. "No. Its," another deep breath, "its Lizzie.


	10. Chapter 10

William hung up and stared mutely at Charles. Charles had his own problems to worry about so he shouldn't have to deal with his.

"What's wrong?" He was staring back with worry. Darcy couldn't bring himself to answer. He just stood there. Wickham and come back into Lizzie's life and hurt her when she had tried to stop him. His Lizzie. He had to go and see her, even if she was on so many pain killers she thought he was her father. He had to tell her he loved her. Then Charles phone wrung and his eyes filled with the same shock that Darcy was certain was in his own. He hung up and walked over to William.

"I'll drive?" He pushed Darcy towards the door.

"Did Fitz say if they caught him?" Darcy stopped his friend.

"No, he didn't. You can ask at the hospital." And with that, it was Darcy's turn to push his friend out the door.

— A FEW DAYS LATER —

Darcy hated waiting. He had to wait during the two day drive to the hospital. He had to wait while Charles cleared things up with Jane. Then he had to wait because family was only allowed in. Then he had to wait because her father wasn't letting in people he hadn't met before. The he had to wait while Jane and Fitz and Charles explained the story to everyone, minus the whole "I broke both your daughters' hearts" bit. So really he had to wait while they concocted a story that was plausible on the spot. The entire time he waited, no one would tell him the three things he wanted to know. One: was she okay. Two: did they catch him. Three: when could he punch George Wickham before he personally locked him in jail.

"Mr. Darcy, I'm sorry for the wait." Mr. Bennet stood besides him looking at their reflections in the window. "Now please, tell me the truth. I don't care what it is, I'll let you see her. I just don't want to listen to what those three are making up anymore."

"Sir," Darcy took a deep breath and turned to face him. "I wasn't entirely pleasant to your daughter the first time we met. And then when she left, I realized that I was falling in love with her. I told her, but certain things that I have done in the past have not left me in the best," he stumbled on his wording. "Image."

"And do you think you are still falling in love with my daughter?" Mr. Bennet looked like he should have been a security guard.

"No, sir. I believe that the falling process is over." He turned back to the window where Lizzie was probably sleeping.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Bennet physically turned Darcy to face him.

"Only that I have completed the falling process." Mr. Bennet's face was still confused. _Just tell him_. "What I mean, sir, is that I have fallen in love with your daughter."

"I don't know what to say to you right now. That was very bold in the situation. I don't know if she loves you back, but you are, however, welcome to see her. I don't believe you will cause her any harm. The fact that you have had Jane trying to get you in for the past hour is enough for me, I just wanted the truth."

He let go of Darcy's shoulders and stepped a little to the took a step and stopped. "How is she?"

"She's not talking to anyone. You got here two days after she was admitted. We haven't mentioned anyone out here not family and over the past days, she hasn't let anyone so much as hold her hand or given a reply to anything we say." William just continued to stand there.

"Then, maybe it would be best if-" William started to turn to go.

"Before you leave, do you want to know what she told your cousin? Before she got in the ambulance?" William turned back around. "Your cousin said that she whispered a name. He didn't tell me which name until just recently though."

Darcy was fed up with waiting. "What name?"

"William." Mr. Bennet turned and walked back over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

William opened the door to the room and saw her curled up in a ball on the bed, facing away from him. "Lizzie?" He didn't want to wake her, so he just settled for a whisper. He wanted to run and sit next to her, and hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. He saw her body straighten a little and he took some tentative steps forward, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Darcy?" Her passionate voice had turned into a croak. It broke his heart.

"Lizzie, are you. Do you want. Do you need anything?" That was all he could manage to get out? He wanted to kick himself. She kept her face turned away but rolled onto her back.

"Sit with me?" He pull a chair over and sat down next to the bed.

— POV CHANGE: Lizzie —

Lizzie heard the scraping of the chair on the tile floor. She heard Darcy sitting down in the chair. And she was surprised when he asked her: "What did that bastard do to you?" His voice was soft, and kind, yet had an edge to it that she found quite admiring. _What was it? Hate? Loathing? Something angry, he put the emphasis on 'bastard' so it has to be negative._

"You don't know?" She was terrified of the nightmares he had caused her.

"No." It wasn't stiff, or sharp, or anything like what she had ever heard from Darcy in the past.

"I don't know exactly either. Do you just want to see?" Her voice shook.

"See what?" She heard him lean his elbows or hands on his knees.

"This." She slowly turned and showed him her face. One eye was swollen shut, the other just black and blue, she had finger marks on her neck and a cut running down the center of her forehead. Her lips were both swollen broken in several areas and her cheeks were bruised as well, and stained with tears. She had made her sister show her when she was visiting, and now she wished she hadn't seen her own face.

Will's hands dropped and she could tell he wanted to make her pain stop. It was in his eyes. She had already chosen to forgive him when she heard Georgiana and Fitz on the phone. She might have been angry at him, but she had forgiven. Now, him sitting there staring at her with so much pain in his eyes, she was starting to feel something else. She noticed his hands perched on the edge of the bed and she slowly slid one of her hands over to graze his fingers with hers. Her knuckles were bruised from punching, and he looked at them like he was going to cry. There was a long silence in the room.

Darcy broke the silence with a whisper. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"For what?" She loosely wrapped her fingers around his.

"For letting this happen." His voice cracked.

"This didn't happen because of you. This happened because of him." She managed not to croak the first part, not so much the second. The just sat there for a while with their fingers tightening around each others. She felt herself drifting to sleep and her grip tightened quickly.

"What's wrong?" Darcy's hands covered hers.

"I don't want to sleep." He pats her hand.

"But thats what you need, Elizabeth." She loved the way he said her name. He got up to leave, almost letting go of her hand.

"But when I sleep. I see." She took a sharp breath in and winced a little at the pain it caused. "The dreams." He sat back down in the chair.

"Do you want me to stay?" His hands turned into more of a protective ball. She nodded. "Then I'll stay." He moved the chair closer to the bed and sigh as he settled into a more comfortable position. She smiled as much as her face would allow.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I just wish I could do more." She smiled a little more, causing herself a little pain. She wiggled her hand so it was holding one of his and tightened her grip. And then she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzie sat straight up and let out a little yelp. She looked next to her and Darcy was still their, eyes locked on her, still holding her hand. Her eyes jumped back and forth from his hand to his face several times.

"Dreams?" His eyes were still locked on her and his grip tightened a little more. She nodded and whimpered. "Could you tell me?"

She took a deep breath. _Something is better than nothing_. "He said I wanted him back in my life. He said that I still loved him. When I tried to get him to leave, he snapped. I called the police, but..." She hid her face from Darcy. "After a while I just pretended to be unconscious so he would leave."

"Lizzie, can you look at me?" She turned to see Darcy with a paled face. He leaned forwards, but hesitated. "Can I?" He loosened one of his hands. She pursed her lips and nodded. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and smiled a little. She felt the tips of her mouth curve a little in response.

"Can I ask you if they..." She looked behind him at the door. "Did they find..." She couldn't finish her sentences.

"No." His voice became angry."I was wondering if. If you have the time? Would you mind?" She sighed and looked away not being able to find the words. She felt safe around him, but was that too much to say after what had passed?

"Do you want me to stay with you?" _How does he read my mind_? She nodded. "Then I will." She looked back at him and smiled lightly.

—~—

For the next ten days, William Darcy was in and out of her hospital room. She still didn't feel comfortable talking to people about what happened, or to have them come into physical contact with her. But Darcy was different. He didn't treat her like something had happened. He didn't treat her like she was hurt. He treated her like she was a friend. Was he her friend? Did he actually like her still? She didn't hate him, she knew that much. But something about her changed when he entered her room.

The day before she got out of the hospital, Georgiana knocked on her door. "Hey, Lizzie. Can I talk to you?" She sat down in the chair commonly taken by her brother.

"Yes." She pushed herself back up onto the bed. She still was in pain, but she could now see out of both her eyes and some of the bruising had gone away.

"About him?" Georgiana bit her lower lip. Lizzie shut her eyes out of habit to show she didn't want to talk about it. "Not about what happened to you, its just." Georgiana seemed to still have troubles talking about what happened to her. How long would it take Lizzie to get over it? "Its just no one else knows how it felt. And I, I just wanted to. I wanted to be around someone who knows I'm not made of glass. That I'm stronger than people think." She sighed.

"Doesn't your brother-"

"William still treats me like I'm in high school. But when he's around you, he treats you like an equal. I want that from him. But he just treats me like a little kid. I want my big brother back, not another father." She frowned at her hands.

"Georgiana, your brother loves you. But you need to tell him how you feel. He doesn't want you to get hurt again." She remembered the letter. The pain that she had heard when he blamed himself for what had happened to her. She remembered how different she had seen him, and that scared her a little bit. She wasn't used to her mind changing so many times about one person.

"Could you tell him for me? He just doesn't listen to me like he listens to you." Georgiana bit her lip and her eyes went wide like she had revealed some sort of secret.

"Okay. I'll talk to him if you want." She smiled lightly.

"Talk to who about what?" She looked to see Darcy standing at the door. Hs sister got up, wished Lizzie well and left. "What were you and my sister talking about?" He said a little more sternly as he took his seat.

"Darcy, how would you describe your relationship with your sister?" Lizzie took his hand to prove she didn't mean any harm.

"I look out for her, or at least, I try." She gave him a look to elaborate on the subject. "I try to be a father like figure to her."

"Bingo." She didn't know if he was going to elaborate on that point.

"What?" He released her hand. She took it again and squeezed a little.

"Did it ever occur to you that she doesn't want another father?" He had a blank look on his face. "Did it ever occur to you that she just wants a brother? Someone who laughs with her, takes her to movies. She wants someone to be her best friend first, caretaker second. She also said something along the lines of wanting to be treated like you treat me." She took a deep breath. She saw a fear in Darcy's eyes that wasn't there before.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" His voice was soft.

"Because she doesn't want to hurt you." Lizzie was used to things like this. Telling an older sibling that a younger doesn't want another parent. She had done it for her students numerous amounts of times. This one felt special to her for some reason though.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Do you mind if..." He trailed off and looked towards the door.

"Go ahead." She let go of his hand and watched as he went to regain a little sister.


	12. Chapter 12

Another short one. Sorry, real life is intruding. Disclaimer, I am no Jane Austin, although I wish I was

Also informing, we are reaching the end of this little tale. This isnt the last chapter, but I thought I would tell you all. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"What do you mean 'nothing'? I have to owe the hospital something?" Lizzie was standing (barely) in front of the checkout desk.

"Miss Bennet. Your medical bills and all expenses are paid. You do not owe us any money." The nurse was clearly annoyed with her so Lizzie thanked her and walked out to the waiting area.

"All set?" Jane was waiting with Charlie to take her home.

"Yeah. Did mom and dad pay my bill for me?" Lizzie looked to her older sister for answers.

"No. I told them you didn't want them to. Why do you ask?" Her sister looked concerned.

"Because the hospital says my bill has been completely paid." She looked to both Jane and Charles and neither seemed to know who had paid.

"Well, lets get you home and then you can figure it out." Lizzie headed to Jane's car and watched as her sister and Charles shared a private moment by the trunk. _At least they're happy._

She got to her apartment and realized the door hadn't been fixed yet. Lizzie suddenly felt terrified and grabbed Janes hand. "I don't want to." She stopped in her tracks.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Charles looked at her with concern. All she could manage is a nod.

"If thats not too-"

"Lizzie. Its no problem at all. We all just want you to feel safe." He put a hand on Janes shoulder.

Jane went in to get some more clothes for her and she want back down to the main entrance to wait with Charles.

"Did you know him?" She looked at the point where the two corners of the tiles on the floor met.

"Not really. Not like Darcy did. Does. Used to." He stumbled on how to explain the relationship between the two.

"If you break my sisters heart again, not even the Navy Seals will be able to find your body." She stared him down.

"I understand. Can I ask something about Darcy?" Lizzie nodded.

"Did you know about him separating the two of us?"

She nodded again. "And when I did find out. It took everything I had not to slap him."

"When I found out," he breathed a laugh and shook his head, "I never hit anyone so hard in my life."

Lizzie looked back and remembered seeing the bruise on his chin. When she asked about it, he just said 'it was less than I deserved'. She smiled a little at the spine that her sisters choice was now displaying and realized that maybe Darcy had changed as well. He sister fame out of the elevator with a larger bag than before and the coat bag in the back of her closet.

"Lizzie, whats this?" Jane held up the coat bag.

"Nothing. Its just a dress." Jane smiled.

"I'll bring it then, just in case you want to go out to eat or something." _Not that kind of dress, Janie._

Jane and Lizzie followed Charles car to his home. The school had told her that since it was close to the first break of the school year to just come back after break, so she wasn't concerned that it wasn't anywhere near her job. Charles helped her sister out of the car and Lizzie looked at the house she would be staying in for a little while.

Charles opened the door for her, showed her up to her (very large) room, and left Lizzie to herself. She went wandering and soon found a library fit to rival any other. It took up two floors and was nestled in the far corner of the house, far from the street and any other distraction. Floor to ceiling was covered in books with stairs and balconies and moving ladders on each level. She would hate leaving this house.

She began climbing and couldn't stop herself from going all the way up. There were large chairs and day beds and a window seat, all with reading lamps and coffee tables. The door opened and Lizzie heard muffled voices.

"We can talk here, I don't think shes found the library yet." _Charles. Friend._

"I need to tell you something." _Male. Sounds like..._

"What is it Darcy?" _Oh no..._

"I paid." Two words never brought more confusion to Lizzie. "I paid and I found him."

"Wait, are you saying he's in jail?" _He. As in..._

"Yes. Wickham is in. And for maximum time." Lizzie felt like she could do a happy dance, if she wasn't so terrified of being discovered.

"And what do you mean by 'paid'?" Nothing. No sounds at all. "Wait, Lizzie said something to Jane and me. Did you? She wont be happy if you paid for-"

"Yes. I am well aware that she wont be happy when she finds out I paid. But, I don't know. I just felt like she shouldn't have to pay fir my mistakes." Lizzie's heat sank. So Darcy had paid for her hospital bills.

"Can I ask what the real reason is?" Charles had a playful tone in his voice.

"Because. I still. What I mean is. Well, I-"

"You still love her." Charles laughed a little. She could just see Darcy's head nodding. "Does she know?" A head shake. "Then you have to tell her." He just turned around and left.

Darcy walked over to a case, unlocked it, and took something out. He looked at it for a while, nodded to himself, and put it back, relocking the case. He turned on his heel and left the library. He still loved her. After everything, he still loved her.

The next week, Lizzie snuck off to the library. The top floor window seat had become her usual hiding spot when she had had enough of people. And with Jane and Charles reinstating their "love-bird" status, hiding in the library took up more and more of her time. She had made her way to the window seat to find it already occupied.

"Darcy!"


	13. Chapter 13

She almost fell back down the stairs. However, Darcy managed to save her (again) and with impressive speed caught her around the waist, preventing her from falling.

"Are you alright?" He held her tightly.

"Uh, yeah. I think." She didn't want him to let her go. "You were in my spot." She looked at his loosened tie.

"What do you mean 'your spot'? I've been coming to this spot for ages." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. It made her feel tingly. _When did that happen? And what would it be like to see a full smile?_

"What do you mean ages?" She pulled herself to her feet using his shoulders. _They're strong. Really strong._

"I've been hiding here since I was a child." He let go of her waist and straightened his appearance.

"Why have you been hiding in Charles' library since you've been a child?" She was aware that the stair were still very close to her feet and one wrong step would send her flying.

"Charles'? Oh." He looked at his feet. "This house belongs to my family. I grew up here." He looked up at her without moving his head. She realized that she was in his library, reading his books, sleeping in a bed he owned, in one of his rooms, in his house. She panicked and ran down the step out of the library. She didn't know where she was going, but soon found herself in an enclosed garden. She looked for a place to hide and found a mash of trees in one corner. Tucked away in the corner of the trees sat a stone bench and she sat down, glad she was still in decent shape.

"Lizzie?" She heard Darcy's voice calling for her in the garden. When she didn't answer she heard a curse and footsteps. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "So it seems you have found my other spot." She saw Darcy's shoes in front of her.

"Sorry." She didn't know why that was the first thing she said. She just couldn't stop herself from saying it.

"No, its alright. I don't mind sharing those to spots with you. May I join you?" She looked up to see him motioning at the other half of the bench.

"Yeah." She slid over to make more room for him and she noticed he never really sat. He perched on the edge with his hands gripping either side of him. "Thank you. And just so you know, I'm not angry."

"What?" He put both his hands in his lap and sat further back on the bench. She slid back towards him so her bare foot was now touching the edge of his shoe.

"I'm not angry." She repeated.

"How long have you been here?" He pursed his lips.

"I got here a week ago. I couldn't," she swallowed her fear. "I couldn't stay in my apartment. I just didn't feel." She breathed a laugh. "I couldn't even walk up to the door."

"A week? How long have you known abut the library?" She noticed that their ankles were touching.

"The entire time. Darcy, I know what you want to ask." She couldn't look at his face. "I'm not mad at you, as long as you let me pay you back. I'll take a while, but-"

"I don't want you to pay me back." She snapped her head around and saw nothing that resembled Darcy in his eyes. There was no arrogance, no pride, no conceit. Nothing that led her to believe what he had done to Jane. Nothing of the old Darcy at all. "Lizzie, I just wanted to say-"

"Big-D! You here?" She heard Fitz calling into the garden. Darcy sighed and got up from his spot. He edged along the walk and disappeared from view. Lizzie waited for what seemed like forever. He didn't come back.

—•~•—

Later that night, Lizzie sat in one of the chairs of the lower balconies of the library. She heard the door open and saw Fitz. She walked down the stairs and met him at the bottom.

"So, Lizzie. Would you like a reason to wear a fancy dress again?" He nudged her cheekily.

"What type of fancy dress?" She tried to walk past him.

"The kind of dress that you wore to my Aunt's last party?" He blocked her way.

She sighed. "Are you asking me to save you from what will be a very boring party?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes, please!" He got down on his knees and pretended to kiss her feet.

"Well, it would be very inconvenient for me. And I would have to cancel my date with Ben. And also with Jerry. And of course, I would have to make sure that my Netflix account isn't too disappointed. What did you say the day was again?"

"Tomorrow night." He got up off his knees. "Thank you, Lizzie." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and she pulled away. He patted her hands. "I will by the dress, and owe you big time." He ran out of the room.

—•~•—

Tomorrow night turned into tonight and Lizzie met Fitz at the door to Darcy's home. He handed her a dress little bag topped with a stick-on bow.

"What's this?" She took the little bag carefully.

"I forgot to tell you its a masquerade. So I want out and got a mask for you too." She opened the bag to find a black mask made out of tin that twisted and braided to form into shape.

"Fitz, this is lovely." She handed him the bag and put the ask on, tying it securely around her head. She went back up to her room and opened the dress bag.

_Oh my_. She was going to be the woman in red that everyone hated. She did like the way she felt in these dresses though. She felt like someone else. And at the moment, that was something she was in desperate need of laughed as Fitz whistled when she came down the stairs and he led her back to his car. He drove her to the party and helped her out.

"You'll knock 'em dead." He slipped on a solid grey mask and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's shall." Her mood lifted has she took his arm. He lead her inside and she was greeted by the familiar (yet still daunting) sight of waltzing dancers.

"We still need to finish her dance." He started to pull her to the dance floor. As the steps came back to her, she was able to look around the room. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to find someone. "I know who you're looking for." Fitz taunted in her ear, bringing her back to reality.

"And who is that?" She asked him. How could he know when she didn't even know herself.

"Well, I believe he's tall, runs his own company, and has the initials W.D.?" He pulled away from her as the dance ended.

"And why would I be looking for him?" She tried to sound offended, but in truth, she realized she was looking for him. They still needed to finish their conversation.

"Maybe you liiiike him!" He taunted her like he was a little kid.

"I will have you know that," she saw someone who looked like the mentioned 'W.D.', "hid me!" She put Fitz between her and the figure and ran our the door.

_Dejá vu, Lizzie?_ She found herself sitting back in the gazebo, curled into a ball n the swinging bench.

"Why are all my spots taken by beautiful women?" She heard Darcy's voice. "Sorry, I'll leave you to-"

"No wait!" She uncurled herself and jumped up, tripping in the edge of her dress and found herself flying back into the arms of William Darcy.

"I need to amend that statement I made earlier. I should have said 'why are all my hiding spots taken by the same beautiful wo_man_." Lizzie stood back up on her own two feet shuffled her feet into a steady stance.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Lizzie looked at his shows.

"No, Lizzie. I mean so much more." She barley caught that.

"What?" She jerked her head up, realizing he was in all black, from his shoes to his mask.

"Would you like to continue our earlier conversation?" He motioned at the bench and she took it shifting uncomfortably. "I don't want you to pay me back for the hospital bills."

"But I need to-"

"No, you don't." He took a deep breath. "And I need to explain about him." She tensed and they sat in silence for a while.

"How did you do it?" She looked back at her hands.

"Well, I bought us time to-"

"Us?" She looked back at him.

"You. I bought you time." Another breath. "He didn't go to jail for what he did to you, he went to jail for one month for assaulting a police officer."

"Excuse me?"

"I may have convinced him that the cop standing next to him was your boyfriend and the reason why you didn't want to run off with him." He shifted in his seat. "It stops him from running, and gives you time to-"

"To what? Testify? I don't need time for that." She realized she sounded ungrateful. "Thank you. For doing that. I guess if I'm too afraid to go home, how would I walk into a room I know he's in." She shivered a little from the cold and looked away. The next thing she felt was a coat resting on her shoulders. She looked back to see Darcy sitting there without his suit coat on, and their ankles went back to touching.

She wrapped the coat around her. "Do you have the officers number on you?"

"Officer?" His eyes narrowed on confusion.

"I want to do what ever I have to to get him off the streets."

"I think I can help with that. If you'll let me." He smiled.

"I think I can manage that." She smiled back.

"Trials can take a while. You think we can get along long enough? We don't have the best record."

She breathed a laugh. "I think I can manage not yelling at you for a while. That is if you don't annoy me too much."

"Deal." He held out his hand and she took it, sending a tingle up her spine. When did that happen?

"Deal." She shook it.

* * *

GOTCHA!


	14. Chapter 14

One more chapter and an epilogue amd this little story is over. Its a long chapter for you today.

* * *

It had been six months. Six months of preparing, rehearsing, debating. Six months of waiting for the trial to start. And then it did. And Lizzie was standing outside the courtroom, shocked beyond belief.

"What do you mean he dropped his lawyer?" She wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. She was testifying today. The fact she would be forced to converse with him scared her more than anything.

"He decided he didn't like him. Don't worry Miss Bennet, he can't hurt you." A guard opened the door and nodded. "Its time."She walked down the isle and sat down on the stand. She went through all the questions and swallowed her fear as he stood up from his seat.

"Hello, Lizzie." He tried to be charming.

"Miss Bennet." She was bitter. She wouldn't hide that.

"Excuse me?" He moved so he was only a few feet away.

"Please don't call me Lizzie. You lost that privilege. I would prefer for you to call me Miss Bennet." She glanced into the crowed searching for a face.

"Alright. Miss Bennet, how long had we been dating." All charm was pulled out for the jury.

"Sixish months." She clasped her hands together.

"And was I kind to you? In those sixish months?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"And after those sixish months, who broke off our relationship?" She didn't answer. "Miss Bennet?"

"You did. If you can call disappearing without a word breaking it off." She snarked.

"So, would you say you're spiteful?" _Gee, you know how to make a question biased._

"I know what your doing." She wouldn't give in.

"And what is that?" He pretended to be all charm. She just had to show what he was really like.

"You want me to tell them I was heartbroken when you left. I wont lie, I was. You want me to tell them that I'm just blaming you out of heartbroken spite. I'm not. So what you're doing won't work." She looked at the 12 strangers who would decide his fate, and back out to the audience, finding the face she was looking for. _Give him hell, Lizzie_. Thats what Darcy said. She faced Wickham again. "You forced your way into my apartment after I refused to take you back." She swallowed. "And then I counted. You hit the left side of my face 13 times. So many times it was swollen shut and dislocated my jaw. You hit my right eye 3 times and it became purple. You kicked me 7 times so I had three broken ribs. You held me down by my neck until I lost count of the seconds and thought it would be better to play dead then to fight back. You made me scared to go home. And why? Because you realized I wouldn't take you back. And now, I realized something. I realized that you leaving was the best thing you ever did for me. You doing this to me made me realize that I never wanted you. And do you want to know something else? I will never want you! I want someone to share a hiding spot in a library or secret garden bench with. And that person ISNT YOU!" Her voice had built in power and before she could do anything, Wickham's hands were around her throat.

Long moments passed in seconds. Wickham was somehow restrained, she was excused from the chair. Someone tried to stop her from leaving but she got passed them. She somehow got onto a bus and took it as long as she could before she found herself walking down the road to Darcy's house. She made her way up to the library and hid in her spot, Darcy's spot, the shared spot. She curled up into a ball, rested her head against the window frame, and felt tears streaming down her face as she began to read.

— POV Change: Darcy —

He smiled as Lizzie started to yell at Wickham. She was beautiful when she was angry. She was her old self. But then he lunged at her and Darcy's smile vanished. The entire group stood as Wickham was pulled off of her and dragged out of the court room screaming obscenities not fit to be heard.

He watched as Lizzie fought her way past her parents, grabbed her bag, and ran outside. Her words rang in his head: someone to share a hiding spot in a library or a sect garden bench. The group left and pooled on the steps outside, looking for her.

"We'll go home. See if she comes there." Her father grabbed her mothers hand and she began weeping about her nerves again.

"We'll take Kitty and Lydia and go search her favorite spots." Jane grabbed her two little sisters and Charles and pulled them towards her car.

"Fitz and I will go to the station, walk around, see if anyone has seen her." Georgie held out a pair of car keys. "These are for Lizzie's car. She dropped them on her way out." He took them out of her hands replacing them with his keys.

"Take my car home. I'll go back to the house with her car, see if she's there." He was terrified she wouldn't be. Terrified that she had gotten lost. She had her phone on her, if she hadn't lost it.

He found her car, remarking to himself that he would have to tell her to get it fixed, and started the drive home. He noticed there were mace bottles everywhere. The dash, the cup holders, the passenger seat, he assumed the glove compartment as well. He pulled into his driveway to find his door wide open, the spare key still in the lock. He ran through the door and began calling her name when he realized she would only be one of two places, so he started with the library.

He made his way through the house, finding traces of Lizzie along the way. Her bag dropped at the first turn, her coat at the next. One shoe kicked off at the door to the library, the other at the bottom of the stairs. He picked them all up and carried them with him. He climbed the stairs and when he got to the top, he found her, curled up in his -in their- spot, sleeping. He put the bag down and sent a quick text to his sister, his friend, and her parents:

Found her at my house. Asleep. Will text when she wakes up. -William Darcy

He pulled the book out of her hands. _Jane Eyre. Real mood lightner, Lizzie._ He put it on the table and sat down by her feet at the end of the window seat so he was somewhat facing her and waited for her to wake up. She was beautiful when she slept. Her face wasn't so full of fear. He wasn't able to see that calm for long though. She stretched her legs and her feet hit his thigh. Her eyes flashed open and she saw him sitting at her feet.

"Hey, Lizzie." He cooed calmly. "You okay?"

"Darcy!" She pulled her feet back and put them on the ground. "What time is it?"

"About noon. You scared m-us. When you ran off." He shifted in his seat. He almost said me. That would have really scared her. That was if she still hated him. In the six months that she had been staying in his house, he had learned that he wanted to be closer than they really were. He got the feeling she wanted to be his friend, but saw nothing more that the man who offered her his home while she regianed her ability to go back to her apartment.

"I just." She sighed. "I had to leave." He noticed that she had found a very interesting spot in the floor to stare at.

"Why do you call me Darcy?" She looked at him. _Where did that come from?_ He had moved closer to her now. She sat up straighter and reciprocated the movement. Somehow, their ankles always managed to touch. It drove him crazy.

"Its what everyone calls you." She found a spot on the wall to look at now, so that his face must have been just out of her view.

"Not Georgie. She calls me William. All my relations call me William, actually." He breathed a laugh. "I just thought, with you staying here and all, that we would have gotten past you calling me Darcy, thats all." She mover her head to look at his face. Her eyes still lacked some of the life they had had before. It made him worry that she wasn't the same person. But that wasn't true. He had seen the old Lizzie today, standing up for herself. In those moments, he had seen the Lizzie from the coffee shop. He saw the woman who wasn't daunted by facing someone else in verbal combat. He had seen the real Lizzie. "Lizzie, I have something important to tell you. Several important things, actually." He was the one who diverted his gaze this time. "He changed his plea. Realized he couldn't win."

"He couldn't." She smiled a little and he noticed some of the life come back into her eyes.

"What you said was..." he drew in a breath. He didn't want to finish that statement, so new topic. "What did you mean when you said..." He couldn't finish that question either. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"When I said what?" She moved closer, so now her entire calf touched his leg.

"Lizzie. I just want you to know that what comes out of my mouth next, I have no control over."

* * *

I know, I know. Another cliff hanger. I'm sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

_No control over? What does that mean?_

"Lizzie, what I said to you, at that first party my aunt held, it wasn't true." So he wasn't falling in love with me. "I realize now that I was wrong. From the coffee shop till then. When I went back to my office, all I could think about for two weeks, was you. Then I just thought that I could say what I thought and it wouldn't be offensive. That was a bad call. What I said hurt you, and I desperately wanted to change that. Then he," she didn't even want to think about it, "he broke you. And when I saw you lying there in the hospital, I realized that I was a goner. But I didn't know you then. Now, I know your family. I respect your family. Everything I have done, I have do to make you see the real me. These past six months, I have realized that what I felt for you before was nothing. But now, now its everything, you're everything. And I never want you to feel like I'm not your friend because I-"

Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. Through the whole confusing thing, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She had moved herself to be right next to him, so every inch between their feet and their hips were touching. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. It was short. Painfully short. She pulled away before she had even begun.

"Will you stop talking?" His jaw snapped closed. "Thank you. To answer your first question that you never finished: yes, I was referring to you in the courtroom. To address that last little speech of yours, may I ask a question?" He nodded. "Does that whole speech mean you love me?"

"Yes."

She breathed a laugh. "Then say it."

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet." She smiled at the words and leaned her forehead against his.

"Was that so hard." She smiled some more.

"You have no idea." And for the first time, Lizzie heard him laugh. It was deep and strong and powerful. She felt it in her stomach and she loved every second of it. Lizzie joined him and realized that she had missed laughing.

"Are you laughing at me, Bennet?" She laughed again.

"No, Will." She smiled. "Will. I like that."

"So all it took was me calling you Bennet to not address me by Darcy? If only I had known." He made a dramatic sigh.

"Can I ask something?" She pulled away and looked back at the floor.

"Anything you want." He pushed her hair behind her ear and shoulder.

"Can I, that is, will you..." She had lost all her wording when she looked at his face. "I don't want to go..." Somehow, though, he had understood.

"Of course you can stay, Lizzie Bennet." He pulled her to him and for the first time Lizzie felt whole. His lips on her in a kiss that would rival the movies. Her hands crept up his chest and one pulled at the back of his neck. His hands were soft, holding her upright and close.

When the kiss ended, she rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her feet under her. "I'm sorry." She heard him laugh again.

"For what?" He kissed the top of her head.

"For being so mean when we first met."

"It wasn't the best start, but I am as much to blame for that as possible. My behavior was unpardonable. I didn't take the time to see past anything besides my own world. If I could go back and change the way I acted-"

"But I wouldn't want you to change." She looked up at him. "As much as I hated you, as much as I didn't want anything to do with you, I wouldn't change anything. Its because of that meeting that I learned to see beyond the outer shell of people." She saw him smile again.

"What could I have possibly done to deserve you?" He kissed her lips gently.

"Been an absolutely imperfect gentleman. You don't have to you know."

"Have to what?" He tilted his head.

"Be so gentle." She crawled into his lap. "Because I assume, that under the imperfect gentleman you are, there is something much more-" Her sentence got cut off by a kiss.

Darcy didn't text her parents until dinner, and Lizzie never did get to finish her book.

* * *

Just the epologue left. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Epilogue

It had been four blissful years. Jane was settled down and expecting her first. Fitz and Lydia somehow had become attached to each other. Georgie was busy being brilliant. It had been four years of curling up in their library all weekend. Four years of them curling up in their spot the moment he got home from work on Friday. Four years of them read as many books as they could out loud to each other. They were still his books that they read, but Lizzie didn't care. She had everything she wanted.

Today, however, there was a change. And Lizzie didn't like it. While Will was normally home like clockwork, he wasn't there. He always made it home at 5:30, calling if he was going to be late. But it was edging on 6:15 and he still wasn't home yet.

She had somehow brought herself to the point of worrying where she was sitting by the door, tapping her foot, waiting for him to come 7, Lizzie was in a panic. An hour and a half late without a call was not something William Darcy would do to her. She paced, then sat, the paced, then read, then paced, and before she knew it, it was 7:30. And he strolled through the door like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Never. EVER! Do that to me again." She ran and jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She felt his hands rubbing up and down her back.

She then came to her senses pushed herself away from him and started slapping his chest. "I swear if you EVER do that to me again, I will-"

"Marry me?"What?" Lizzie froze mid slap.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then repeat the question. I don't think I heard it correctly." She pinned her hands to her sides, hoping she looked angrier then she felt.

"I just spent close to two hours wandering the park hoping I would have enough courage to ask this once, and you are making me ask a second time?" Now she was just frustrated. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Here it goes: LizzieBennetwillyoumarryme?" She smiled at how uncomfortable he was.

"I understood my name, but what was the question?" She bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from smiling.

"Will youmarryme?"

"One more time?"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Silence. Complete silence. She was biting the inside of her mouth so hard she was sure she was grimacing. "Will you marry me?" It was no more than a whisper.

She couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. "Was that so hard?" She took her hands in his.

"It was very hard." He laughed once. "Was that a yes?" He bit his lip.

She jumped back into his arms. "Ask me to marry you, one more time." They were at eye level.

"Will you marry me?" This time, there was no slurring, no whispering, no hesitation. There was just Will, asking her to marry him.

"On one condition. Can I ask a question?" He nodded, grinning like an idiot."Will you marry me, William Darcy?" She locked her fingers behind his neck.

"Well, I don't know. See I'm already proposed to this other amazing woman, and I don't think I could rip myself away from her. I've grown quite attached. I would even go so far as to say that I love her."

"Good answer, Mr. Darcy." She kissed him lightly. "Good answer." And as he kissed her as hard as he could, she knew that this was where she belonged.


End file.
